thecraziesfandomcom-20200215-history
Russell Clank
If you are looking for the image gallery, see Russell Clank Gallery. Russell Clank '''is portrayed by Joe Anderson. He is based on the original character Clank. Character history '''Russell Clank was the local deputy of the Pierce County Sheriff's Department, working beneath Sheriff David Dutton. Russell is witness to David being forced to shoot Rory Hamill during a baseball game. Later, after Bill Farnum kills his entire family, Russell and David lock him up in the local jail cells, placing a request for Iowa State Troopers to pick him up for transfer. Russell and David later discover a dead pilot, which leads them to a U.S. military cargo plane that went down in their drinking water source, Hopman Bog. They go to Mayor Hobbs house, with David warning him that the water could be contaminated. He ignores them, leading the two to turn off the water without his permission. When they return to the police station, Russell finds Bill in a comatose state. This proves to be false as he gets closer, and Bill jumps up, attempting to reach Russell through the jail bars. David realizes that they're in trouble, leaving Russel behind in the police station. Russell follows David to find him crawling away backwards from a bonesaw as it grinded towards him on the floor. Russell manages to stop it before it reaches David. Later, the two reunite on a school bus that was comandeered by the U.S. Army, with Russell mentioning that the Army spiked his police truck's tires. The group are taken to the local high school to be tested for the sickness. Russell and David are seperated during the testing procedure. They reunite later at the police station and rescue David's wife and her assistant Becca. The group carries on to the McGreggor farm where Scotty and his mom are killed by soldiers. They carry on to the Dutton residence. Russell puts tires on the 1973 LTD patrol car while David and Judy go inside for supplies. David and Judy get in trouble and the second floor, and Russell shoots the infected, Peggy Hamill and her son, with a scoped rifle through the window. Then he comes upstairs and as Peggy gurgles, Russell takes the liberty of finishing off the two with David's revolver. They see it as overkill. Judy tells David she believes Russell is getting sick. They drive the old patrol car before being spotted by an AH-64 Apache attack helicopter. They hide inside a car wash. Becca tells Russell she saw movement as the car wash started. Russell rolls down his window and begins to fire his shotgun haphazardly before losing it to a passing brush. In the attack, Becca is killed and their car destroyed. They walk on foot down the highway, looking for a new car. They see an oncoming car. Closer examination reveals it's a U.S. government Chevrolet Suburban. Russell throws his spikestrip in front of the vehicle against what David wanted. The Suburban is thrown multiple times onto its side. While David is interrogating the intelligence officer, Russell kills the agent. It becomes clear to everyone that Russell is sick. By the end, he realizes he's sick, too, and sacrifices himself to an Army barricade so David and Judy can make it across to the other side, making his final moments for good to them. Category:Characters Category:Infected Category:Deceased Category:The Crazies (2010)